Lily's Diary
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: A First Year story starting with Harry giving Hermione a special birthday gift. An unused Emerald Green leather covered diary that had belonged to his mother Lily. Harry had found it in his trust vault the day Hagrid had taken him to Gringotts. T M. Riddle was not the one who could enchant a diary. Happy Birthday Hermione. HHr NLLL


Harry Potter

Lily's Diary

Chapter 1

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A First Year story starting with Harry giving Hermione a special birthday gift. An unused Emerald Green leather covered diary that had belonged to his mother Lily. Harry had found it in his trust vault the day Hagrid had taken him to Gringotts. T M. Riddle was not the one who could enchant a diary. Happy Birthday Hermione.

HHr NLLL

Not sure when the next chapter will come. This story builds on an idea from a sad tragic story by NightWing201 called Breakaway.

Chapter 1. The Special Birthday Present.

Thursday 19th of September 1991.

_- Lily's Diary. -_

Harry was in a bit of a panic as he rushed back to his suite with his books before lunch. He had discovered that today was his friend Hermione's birthday when his Snowy White Owl Hedwig, the self appointed official carrier of mail for Hermione, had arrived at breakfast to deliver a package to Hermione from her parents. He saw the birthday card and the smile on Hermione's face as she quickly unwrapped the package to find the latest Yearbook of her Encyclopedia Britannica. Hedwig just glared at Harry as if to say you dunderhead for forgetting Hermione's birthday.

So Harry said "Happy Birthday." with their friend Neville as Ronald was still asleep.

Then all morning he racked his brains for something he had that would be a suitable present. Then it came to him. The unused Emerald Green leather covered diary that had belonged to his mother Lily. Harry had found it in his trust vault the day Hagrid had taken him to Gringotts. Harry was not one to record his sad live so far so he thought Hermione would love it. He quickly wrapped it up in the gift paper that he had salvaged from the present her parents sent her and was waiting for her to appear in the common room before she took her books to her dorm room. The entrance to the common room opened and Hermione walked in carrying her books from this morning classes.

"Harry Birthday Hermione!" Harry said with a hopeful smile as he presented the carefully wrapped present.

Hermione's smile lit up her face as she put her bag down and took the first birthday present that she had ever received from someone who was not of her family.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

Harry was getting better at being hugged by Hermione as the only other time someone touched him was to cause pain. Hermione led Harry over to her favourite chair and sat down. They were small enough plus the chair was large enough for both of them to sit down together as she carefully unwrap the present. It was a beautiful Emerald Green leather covered diary. On the front in gold embossing was the name. 'Lily Evans'. On the back was the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.

"Oh Harry it is beautiful but it belonged to your mother. I can't keep it."

"Yes you can. My mother left me another diary from her first year but she had not used this one and I would have nothing to write in a diary. Please Hermione accept it." Harry pleaded.

"Thank you Harry. It is the most beautiful present a friend has ever given me."

"Only a friend?" Harry said teasing her. It was an inside joke about the term 'Best' Friend.

Hermione responded by swatting his arm. "Okay you are my very best friend Harry." Then gave him a monster hug and was surprised when Harry finally responded to hug her back.

Simple gesture brought back sad memories for Hermione of a lonely friendless childhood. Being her birthday and only receiving gifts from her parents was the sad norm for her. She had hoped to start a new life at Hogwarts and make some friends but no one else had remembered her birthday today. Until now and Harry had given her such a beautiful diary. Overcome with the emotions Hermione started to cry. Harry had no idea what to do with a crying girl so just followed Hermione's example and hugged her tight. Soon she was asleep. Lucky it was Thursday and there were no afternoon classes as they had Astronomy late that night.

The other students did not notice the two first years sitting in the chair as they made their way to lunch. An hour later Hermione woke up with a sleeping Harry's arms around her, and she felt safe and loved. Carefully she moved to open the diary and picked up her quill. She wrote on the first page.

_'Hello dear diary. My name is Hermione Jane Granger.'_

Hermione's watched her perfect copperplate script writing as the ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished without a trace. Then, at last, something happened.

Oozing back out of the page, in her very own ink, came words Hermione had never written in a female hand.

_'Hello Hermione. May I call you that? My name is Lily Potter nee Evans. How did you come by my diary?'_

Hermione squeaked as she read the message before it faded. She looked at Harry but he was still asleep. So she wrote again...

Thanks for reading.

_- Lily's Diary. -_


End file.
